Quand la vie bascule
by pativore
Summary: One  une vie des plus banales peut changer du tout au tout...


Quand la vie bascule...

D'abord le vide.

Vous ne le saviez pas avant que ça arrive, mais finalement votre vie n'est qu'une succession de jours fades et toujours identiques. Vous vous levez tout les matins à l'aube pour vous rendre à un travail que vous jurez devant les autres trouver passionnant mais qui au fond de vous ne vous passionne plus depuis bien longtemps.

Vous vivez tranquillement. Vous sortez une fois de temps, allez boire un verre entre amis, draguez une fille quand vous vous sentez trop seul sans vraiment croire à un lendemain possible pour finalement vous retrouvez dans un quotidien trop banal.

Votre vie est en quelque sorte vide et vous ne vous en rendez pas compte. Vous vous contenter de ce que vous avez pensant que redécorer votre appart' à la dernière mode constitue le summum du changement.

Et puis un jour tout bascule.

Une lumière que vous ne soupçonnait pas vient inonder votre vie. Un regard, un sourire et vous le savez. Vous n'aviez pas vécu avant de la rencontrer. Vous n'aviez été qu'un fantôme errant dans un monde sans couleur.

Mais maintenant plus rien ne sera jamais plus pareil. Elle est là et vous en êtes persuadée. C'est elle. La femme de votre vie. La seule et l'unique. Celle que vous voulez prendre dans vos bras avant de vous endormir. Celle que vous voulez voir dès votre réveil. Celle avec qui vous passerez le restant de votre vie.

Vous aviez toujours juré être un célibataire heureux et endurci mais là vous ne pouvez plus le dire. Vous ne rêvez que d'elle, que du soleil qu'elle a fait entrer dans votre existence.

Vous le savez, vous ne devez pas la laisser filer. Votre coeur bat plus vite que jamais, mais bon sang, vous ne vous êtes jamais sentit aussi vivant.

Alors quand le premier rendez-vous se transforme en premier baiser vous fondez. Et quand ce premier baiser se transforme en première nuit à deux, vous êtes à elle, coeur et âme.

Le coup de foudre vous a frappé.

Alors vous commencez à rêver. Vous vivez un bonheur presque parfait, mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui vous manque. Vous y pensez d'abord sans trop l'oser et puis l'idée se précise, se fait plus insistante. Vous n'avez aucun doute sur elle, sur votre amour. Alors pourquoi pas? Pourquoi ne pas officialiser cet amour? Après tout c'est elle et vous n'êtes plus ce célibataire distant et frileux à tout engagement.

Du jour au lendemain vous sautez le pas. Elle n'est plus seulement la femme de votre vie. Elle est votre femme tout court.

Une nouvelle vie commence alors. Vous êtes euphorique. Le futur sera merveilleux. Vous l'aimerez toujours autant et il en sera de même pour elle. Elle est merveilleuse et la vie que vous créez à deux l'est aussi. Vous n'aviez jamais soupçonné que la vie à deux pouvait l'être à ce point, même quand quelques orages surgissent. Mais cela fait aussi partit du jeu, vous le savez et vous l'acceptez.

Vous découvrez un nouveau quotidien.

Ce n'est plus le même. L'euphorie a disparu, les choses changent mais vous n'êtes pas malheureux pour autant. Vous êtes différent c'est tout. Vous aimez ce quotidien qui s'est installé, vous aimez penser que jamais rien ne changera, qu'elle sera toujours là avec vous. Vous ne vous rendez pas encore compte que l'apathie dans laquelle vous vous complaisait pourrait vous être fatale.

Vous avez une maison confortable dans une banlieue tranquille. Certes c'est un peu loin de l'excitation New Yorkaise et de son incessant mouvement. Vous vous dîtes que tout cela fait peut être un peu cliché. La belle maison, le gazon bien entretenu, la barrière blanche et bientôt le chien. Il ne vous manque plus que les enfants à qui vous offrirez des Noëls magiques comme dans une de ses peintures de Norman Rockwell, inspirant le bonheur. Après tout, vous vous dîtes que c'est l'évolution logique. Et tant que vous et votre femme êtes heureux, peu importe que votre vie est un peu perdue en excitation.

Et enfin, vous connaissez ce bonheur si particulier et insoupçonné.

Vous tenez dans vos bras ce petit être si fragile. Votre fille, votre sang. Vous n'êtes plus seulement un mari comblé, un homme heureux. Vous êtes un père. Vous avez un peu peur des nuits blanches qui se profilent, des couches à changer sans arrêt, des cris et des larmes mystérieuses, mais elle vous a sourit. Votre coeur lui appartient pour toujours. Vous faites des projets d'avenir pour elle et vous ne doutez pas qu'elle sera la plus belle et la plus douée des enfants. Un jour elle se rendrait dans une université prestigieuse et deviendrait avocate ou docteur. Et un jour, vous la conduirez à l'hôtel avec fierté et émotion. Parce que c'est votre fille, une part de vous.

Vous êtes tellement absorbée par elle, par votre vie, par tout ce quotidien qui vous plaît tant que vous ne vous rendez pas compte que quelque chose à changer. Votre femme se fait plus distante et vous ne vous en formalisait pas. Après tout, elle est toujours là. C'est votre femme.

Et puis peu à peu votre esprit s'éclaircit. Vous voyez des choses que jusque là vous n'aviez pas vu. Ou que vous n'aviez tout simplement pas voulu voir. Mais tout est là, sous vos yeux. Elle vous croit en voyage d'affaires et ne s'attend pas à vous voir revenir plus tôt que prévu. Alors quand vous rentrez par surprise et que vous trouvez cette voiture inconnue dans l'allée vous essayez tout de même de ne pas imaginer le pire. Après tout elle vous aime, vous en êtes sûr. Mais vous n'ouvrirais jamais la porte d'entrée de votre maison ce jour là. Vous venez de l'apercevoir par une fenêtre entrouverte, offrant sans honte ses lèvres à un autre homme dont vous ne connaissiez même pas l'existence.

Le choc vous met chaos.

D'abord vous tentez de vous persuader que vous avez tout simplement rêvait. Ce n'était pas réel. Mais les heures passent et la réalité s'insinue dans votre esprit. Elle vous trompe. Vous n'êtes plus le seul homme dans sa vie. Vous vous sentez trahi, détruit mais vous la rejoignez et faites comme si de rien n'était, comme si vous n'aviez jamais su.

Mais vous savez. Et vous voulez absolument tout savoir. Alors vous l'observez attentivement, vous êtes attentif à son moindre geste, ses regards. Vous y lisez sa trahison. Son horrible trahison. Ca vous ronge littéralement de l'intérieur, vous torture, vous obsède. Vous allez même jusqu'à la suivre, puis jusqu'à suivre celui qui vous l'a volé.

Vous ne comprenez pas. Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi vous fait elle ça? Et pourquoi cet homme?

Vous vous rendez compte que vous n'êtes plus le même homme.

La douleur est là, mais la haine prend le dessus. Vous êtes entré dans un cycle infernal duquel vous ne pouvez plus sortir. Vous l'aimiez à la folie. Et tout a volé en éclats.

Vous auriez pu choisir de vous confronter à la réalité, de lui demander des explications. Peut être même lui pardonner si jamais elle vous demandez de ne pas tout foutre en l'air. Mais vous en êtes incapable. Vous ne pensez plus qu'à ça. Plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Vous ne vous rendez plus à votre travail, ne vous intéressez plus à rien.Vous aviez des plans d'avenir. Vous deviez être heureux avec elle. Mais là, vous croyez n'avoir plus rien.

Ca vous tue. Ca vous tue de l'intérieur comme un feu incontrôlable.

Mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer à contenir tout ça. Elle est là devant vous. Vous hurlez, vous la traitez de tout les noms, puis vous la giflez. Vous n'auriez jamais imaginé faire ça. Lever la main sur elle... Ce geste est fatale. Elle vous hurle qu'elle ne veut plus de vous, qu'elle s'ennuie, qu'elle part et que plus jamais elle ne reviendrez alors vous paniquez. Vous lui demander pardon pour l'avoir frappé, la suppliez de rester. Mais elle ne vous écoute pas. Elle part. Alors vous essayez de la retenir, le ton monte encore et vous devenez de plus en plus violent. Vous n'aviez jamais soupçonné cette part de votre caractère. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêchez. C'est en vous à présent... Vous l'aggripez, vous essayez de la retenir par la force. Vous lui faites mal mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qu'elle vous a fait est bien pire, non? Alors vous la poussez violemment. Elle perd l'équilibre et dévale les escaliers. Et vous ne réagissez pas. Votre femme, celle que vous avez juré de protéger est étendue inconsciente au pied des marches...

Vous le savez. Elle est morte. Vous l'avez tué. Le vide est de nouveau là.

Vingt trois heures. Les deux agents du FBI sont là. Assis sous la lumière froide de la salle d'interrogatoire, ils avaient regardé Max Sanders s'effondrer totalement. Deux jours d'enquête, de recherches, de suspicions... Ils y avaient pensé bien sûr. Le mari c'était toujours le plus évident dans la disparition d'une femme comme Anabelle Sanders. Mais il avait tenu.

Quarante huit heures à faire comme si il ne savait pas où pouvait être sa femme. Lui et sa fille se retrouvaient seuls, elle leur manquait. Ils étaient morts d'inquiétudes pour elle.

Jack Malone devait bien se l'avouer. Il y avait cru. L'homme lui avait parut si inquiet, si sincère et l'amant d'Anabelle faisait un si bon coupable... Son instinct l'avait trompé. Mais l'avantage d'une équipe efficace comme la sienne était qu'elle compensait quelques défauts d'instinct...

Danny Taylor assit près de lui avait été le premier à comprendre, à voir dans la douleur de cet homme la culpabilité. La culpabilité d'un homme qui avait tué sa femme. Sans le préméditer, Danny pouvait peut être l'admettre. Les accidents conjugaux étaient fréquents. Mais il savait bien jusqu'où pouvez aller la violence de certains. Il l'avait vu de près. Alors quand on cachait le corps de sa femme pour que la police pense à un départ volontaire, il y avait une différence notable. L'amour ne justifiez pas tout...

Les deux agents regardèrent sombrement Max Sanders pleurer sans contrôle face à eux. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose à présent. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il avait fait du corps. Peu importait sa douleur. Une femme était morte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les mots sortent, le silence retombe. La vérité n'est pas toujours plaisante à attendre.

Jack Malone tend une feuille et un stylo à leur homme. Il leur faut des aveux avant de l'inculper. A côté de lui, Danny Taylor s'est déjà levé pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Samantha Spade et Martin Fitzgerald ont assisté du couloir à la scène et sont déjà partit chercher le corps sous le sol de la cabane de jardin de la maison des Sanders, alors il s'arrête un instant dans le couloir désert du building fédéral.

Il soupire. Tout espoir s'est envolé. Il avait pourtant espéré jusqu'au bout. Espéré que cette femme, cette mère de famille était en vie quelque part... Sans espoir aucun d'eux ne pourrait continuer à faire ce métier. Alors quand le pire faisait jour, il fallait prendre sur soit, encaisser le coup et laisser ça loin de soit. Ce n'était pas évident, parfois impossible, mais c'était absolument nécessaire.

Une main passée sur le visage et il repart. Tout n'est pas encore terminé. Les quelques mètres à traverser sont comme une torture. Il déteste ce qu'il va faire. Encore plus pour ce cas...

Dans un petite salle d'attente, Viviane Johnson est là, parlant avec douceur avec Nina. La fillette de six ans lui sourit et l'écoute avec attention. Danny se liquéfie.

Un coup d'oeil et Viviane lit sur son visage le fin mot de leur enquête. Son visage se ferme quelques instants.

Danny rejoint Nina, s'accroupit près d'elle et lui sourit tristement. Il la trouve si mignonne et si fragile. Une enfant qui jusque là avait été heureuse. Une vie insouciante et pleine d'amour. Mais lui va venir briser tout cela. En quelques secondes, Nina perdrait ses deux parents. C'était cruel et douloureux. Aucun enfant ne devrait à vivre ça. Mais la vie n'était pas juste, il le savait trop bien.

La fillette a ses grands yeux bruns posés sur lui avec attente. Il doit lui dire. Il avait gagné sa confiance deux jours plus tôt, aujourd'hui elle attendait de lui la vérité.

Mais comment annoncé à une enfant de six ans que sa vie à basculé à jamais...

FIN

Notes: Ce shot n'est pas ma première création sur WAT, mais je ne les avais encore jamais posté ici. Je le ferais probablement petit à petit si vous appréciez mes histoires.

Les commentaires et les critiques sont les bienvenues.


End file.
